tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Haven: Who, What, Where, Wendigo?
Molina; John Morayniss; Shawn Piller; Lloyd Segan; Scott Shepherd; Todd Ulman | starring = Emily Rose; Lucas Bryant; Eric Balfour | previous = "Lockdown" | next = "Business as Usual" }} "Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" is the tenth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Haven and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It first aired on Syfy on Friday at 10:00pm on September 16th, 2011. In this episode, a teenager goes missing in the forests surrounding Haven, Maine. Locals begin to suspect the existence of a supernatural creature and it is up to "cleaner" Dwight Hendrickson to track him down. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Haven is loosely based on the 2005 crime mystery novel The Colorado Kid by Stephen King. * This is the second episode of ''Haven directed by Lee Rose. She previously directed "The Trial of Audrey Parker". Her next episode is "Sins of the Fathers". * This is the second episode of Haven written by Jonathan Abrahams. He previously wrote "Sparks and Recreation", which was also the first appearance of Dwight Hendrickson. * Seventh appearance of Reverend Ed Driscoll. He previously appeared in "Lockdown". He appears next in "Sins of the Fathers". * Third appearance of Dwight Hendrickson. He previously appeared in "Lockdown". He appears next in "Business as Usual". Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on the Five Ws of police investigastion and are considered a basic formula of information gathering. The basic principles are as follows: :* Who is it about? :* What happened? :* When did it take place? :* Where did it take place? :* Why did it happen? * A wendigo is a creature of Canadian folklore that originated with the Algonquian people. It is often represented as a monstrous figure, or in some cases a malevolent spirit that is cannibalistic in nature and may even take possession of a human host. Wendigos have made appearances in various media over the years. On season one of the TV series Supernatural, the Winchester brothers come face to face with such a creature in the aptly titled, "Wendigo". Another version of a wendigo is any number of characters who have appeared in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The Wendigo is a known foe of both the Hulk and Wolverine. An animated version of the Wendigo appeared in the 1996-1997 Incredible Hulk cartoon series. Quotes * Nathan Wuornos: You sleeping at all? * Audrey Parker: Mmm. A couple of hours a night. I'm good though. I'm getting a lot of stuff done. You? * Nathan Wuornos: I didn't just go through a breakup. * Audrey Parker: You did just get demoted, there was anarchy at the police station, and the new police chief died right in front of you. * Nathan Wuornos: Yeah. But I didn't go through a breakup. .... * Dwight Hendrickson: Teeth marks on the body, they're human. * Audrey Parker: Are you sure? * Dwight Hendrickson: Nothing else looks quite like people being eaten by people. .... * Nathan Wuornos: I hear a squirrel. * Audrey Parker: We are in the woods, Nathan. * Nathan Wuornos: Two squirrels chattering means they're having a conversation. This is just one. It means he's scared of something large. * Audrey Parker: Boy Scouts? * Nathan Wuornos: Moose Hunter magazine. I was a kid. .... * Audrey Parker: Your way is gonna get people killed. * Rev. Ed Driscoll: Maybe. But it'll be the right people. See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:2011/Episodes